myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Tal der Deye
English Description The Vale of the Deye is a valley within a few miles distance from Organ-Dyl, the capital city of the realm of Borgon-Dyl. The entrances to the valley are guarded by sanctuaries of Borgon in the Anthos and Keiiris in the Stauros. The Valley itself is the site of burial of the Deye, the (always female) rulers of the realm. Deutsche Beschreibung Tal der Deye - Ein bei der Hauptstadt Organ-Dyl gelegenes Tal das die Begräbnisstätte der Königinnen, der Deye, von Borgon-Dyl auf Karcanon ist. Nur wenige Meilen von der Hauptstadt Organ-Dyl entfernt, zwischen den Ortschaften Dyra, Morym und Systea, liegt einer der heiligsten Orte Borgon-Dyls: das Tal der DEYE. Es ist von unzugänglichen Hügeln eingerahmt, die zum Tal hin schluchtartig steil abfallen. Daher ist das Tal nur auf zwei Wegen erreichbar: im Stauros durch den Heiligen Hain der KEIiris und im Anthos durch das Heiligtum BORgons. Der Heilige Hain wurde erst gegen Mitte des 4. Jahrhunderts n.P. angelegt, ein bescheidener Schrein für KEIiris hat aber bereits seit undenkbaren Zeiten am Talzugang im Stauros bestanden. Unter Reijinara wurde der Schrein zu einem kleinen Tempel ausgebaut, der sich freilich nicht mit dem Heiligtum der KEIiris im Borgomyl-Wald messen kann. Der BORgon-Tempel im Anthos ist in seinen Ausmaßen gewaltig, und war dies auch in seiner Bedeutung, bevor das Bergheiligtum in Sheroanide errichtet wurde. Bis 416 residierte hier Dharkesh n'Varthar als Reichshohepriester BORgons im Reiche SEIner Kinder. In der Gruft des Tempels werden die Regantoren in steinernen Sarkophagen beigesetzt. thumb|400px|Steilwände im Anthos des Tals der [[Deye. Im Hintergrund links ist das Borgon-Heiligtum zu erkennen. Unmittelbar unterhalb des rechten Bildrandes befindet sich der Eingang zu der unlängst entdeckten Amethyst-Mine]] Die DEYE hingegen finden ihre letzte Ruhestätte im Tal selbst, wo die Grabkammern behutsam aus dem Stein geschlagen werden. Diese Arbeit wurde früher von Sklaven verrichtet, die leicht verkrüppelt wurden, um ihnen eine Flucht unmöglich zu machen. Heutzutage wirken immer noch Sklaven an diesen Arbeiten mit, jedoch werden die Hauptarbeiten von gut ausgebildeten Borgon-Dun ausgeführt bzw. geleitet (hierbei wird durchaus auf Reinblütigkeit der Betreffenden geachtet). Die Arbeiten für das Grabmal einer DEYE beginnen bereits mit ihrem Amtsantritt. Denn wer kann schon sagen, wie bald es benötigt werden wird? Die Grüfte der DEYE bestehen aus der eigentlichen Grabkammer, in der der einbalsamierte Körper der Toten in einem Sarkophag ruht. Diese Kammer ist von einer geräumigen Vorkammer aus durch einen schmalen Gang zu erreichen, der nach der Bestattung durch eine spezielle Vorrichtung verschüttet wird. Damit ist die ungestörte Ruhe der Toten gewährleistet. In die Wände des Vorraumes sind die wichtigsten Daten der Regierungszeit und ein Bildnis der DEYE eingemeißelt. Somit sind die Grabmäler der Herrscherinnen eine besondere Art der Geschichtsaufzeichnung. Etwas detailliertere Aufzeichnungen über Leben und Wirken der DEYE, sowie eventuell auch das ein oder andere Standbild, finden sich in der Halle der Erinnerung, einem monumentalen Mausoleum im Zentrum des Tales. Das Atrium der Halle wird von einer überlebensgroßen Statue der Xarne, BORgons Gefährtin, mit der ER die Borgon-Dun zeugte, dominiert. Gegenüber vom Eingang in einer Nische steht eine goldene Statue von Kytania, BORgons und Xarnes erster Tochter. Der Eingang selbst wird flankiert von Statuen von Lymaie IV., die im "Goldenen Zeitalter" über Borgon-Dyl auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht herrschte, und Lyralenda III., die Borgon-Dyl vom Joch der Haengstyr befreite und zu neuer Größe führte. Die Decke des Atriums ist mit einer Unzahl von Amethyst-Kristallen geschmückt, die dem durch die runden Fenster in der Kuppel einfallenden Licht einen violetten Schimmer verleihen. Apropos Amethysten: erst unlängst wurde ein neues Vorkommen dieser dem BORgon heiligen Edelsteine am peristerischen Rande des Tales, unweit des BORgon-Heiligtums, entdeckt. Ein Heer von Minenspezialisten gräbt seither vorsichtig in dem Hang, denn unsachgemäße Behandlung könnte die wertvollen Kristalle zerstören, die meist nicht offen zu Tage treten, sondern in Drusen eingeschlossen sind. Es mag Zufall sein oder auch göttliche Fügung, aber das Grabmal einer der ersten DEYE des Reiches, das auch das älteste bekannte Grabmal im Tale ist, liegt direkt neben dem neuentdeckten Amethyst-Vorkommen. Diese Gruft birgt auch eine weitere Besonderheit, denn Lylandri ließ vor etwa 5000 Jahren ihren Gatten an ihrer Seite begraben, entweder um ihn zu ehren, oder um auch noch im Tode die Kontrolle über ihn zu haben... Ältere Grabmäler mögen noch existieren, doch sehr wahrscheinlich sind ihre Zugänge verschüttet. Möglicherweise wurde dies früher sogar absichtlich gemacht, so wie es heute nur noch mit der eigentlichen Grabkammer gehandhabt wird. gez. Ralkan n'Doye